Mamma Mia!
by hbananad
Summary: "Typical. You wait 20 years for a dad to show up, and suddenly you get three at once!" Loosely based off the musical 'Mamma Mia' Only with more characters and fun. Pairings include but are not limited to GerIta, AusHun, PruCan, Giripan, and Spamano!
1. Introduction

_Okay, so the last thing I need to be doing is starting a new series. But this is validated by the fact that it just needs to happen or I'm going to go insane. ANYWAY, welcome to my Hetalia parody of the musical 'Mamma Mia.' _

_(This is going to be a really long author's note, you can probably skim most of it. Just don't complain later about something clearly stated in here, kay?)_

_Before we get to the story, there're a few details about this you _probably_ need to know:_

-This IN NO WAY is going to exactly follow the original plot, nor am I including the songs (or at least, not most of them). One of the original ideas was to title each chapter as a song title, but there are 24 of them, and I'm not too sure they'd split equally. In fact, I think it'd be choppy and obnoxious. So we're not going to do that. But, regarding the plot, I've taken the basic idea and twisted it around a bit to fit the characters.

-Whenever possible, I'll use human names. If not possible, I'll probably use whatever name comes to mind / is used fairly often. Don't worry, I'll tell you who's who.

-You might not agree with some of my choices for who's who. Hopefully my reasoning will become clear, but if it doesn't... feel free to ask.

-Ages may seem a little funky. That's because – for once – I'm kinda following Mamma Mia's cannon (Feli is 20) and staging everyone else's ages off that. So it's kinda separated into an 'older' and a 'younger' generation.

-Gender-bender bothers me. Everyone _will_ be their original gender, and I'm not changing anything to match Mamma Mia cannon. … That said, I'm not sure if it gay marriages actually are legal in Greece. Hmmm…

-THERE WILL DEFFINATELY BE YAOI **AND** HET IN THIS FIC. IF THAT IN ANYWAY BOTHERS YOU, I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S NOT CHANGING. Feel free to write your own version or something. You can just click the back button, not yell at me about my choice of pairings, and go find something else more to your tastes.

-If, on the other hand, there is a character/pairing you wanted to see that you're not seeing, say something! You may have to help me come up with a spot for them, but there's a decent chance they can make at least a brief appearance! (I will, incidentally, tell you if I've got something else planned for them…)

-I like languages, and I'm going to try and use snippits of them a lot (translations will always be found at the bottom, unless it's something REALLY basic or I've used it a few times before). The flip side f this is that I tend to butcher accents when I try and write them, so… I'll try, but beware and tell me if anything sound's off to you, kay?

-I may throw some history and/or current events in, because it's fun, but this is not a historic fic, unless I've said otherwise at any point.

-I'm human, I make mistakes, please correct me where necessary.

_I think that's all you need to know. Ask if you need any answers or anything, okay? Okay._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers OR Mamma Mia OR any of the songs from Mamma Mia. Pity.

***#Prolouge#****

Soft humming came from the figure by the mailbox. Illuminated only faintly by a flickering streetlight and the moon, they dropped three letters, one by one, into the box, smiling.

_Thump_. "Gilbert Beilscmidt…"

_Thump._ "…Kiku Honda…"

_Thump._ "…and Roderich Edelstein…"

Practically skipping, the figure made it's way to a rowboat that was tied up a few meters away from the street, bobbing gently in the ocean. Pausing as they pushed off, they turned back toward the mainland – and the mailbox – and softly added a whispered _"Bouna fortuna…"_

***##***

"Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bank statement, for Lilli, junk, bill, junk, for Roderich, bill… Wait, what?" Vash Zwingli quickly flipped back through the letters he'd already sorted, coming to what looked to be a wedding invitation, complete with ornate lettering and fancy paper. A waste of money, that paper, but as Lilli would have pointed out: Weddings – ideally – only come once.

Still, there was no reason it should have been here. Just because they lived across the street from each other was no excuse for the post office to mess up. And they did, fairly often in fact. It was the third time in the past two months that something for the Austrian had shown up at the Swiss man's house, which was frustrating because it meant he had to deliver it, which involved talking to Roderich, which he generally tried to avoid.

He could probably just send Lilli – she was much better at the whole 'being sociable' thing than he was – but what if something happened? It would have been his fault.

Grumbling, he grabbed the letter and his boots and made the 15-meter trip from his front door to Roderich's.

Predictably for the music-lover, the doorbell played several bars of 'Ode to Joy' as opposed to simply ringing. When the brunet finally answered the door, Vash shoved the letter in his face, spun on his heel and, not even checking to make sure the other had actually managed to grab the envelope, walked back across the street.

Bemused, Roderich watched the door slam behind the much shorter blond, envelope saved from the ground only by a faint grip on the corner and far too much practice at this. Deciding not to worry too much about it, he opened the expensive-looking letter and skimmed over the contents.

Half an hour later found him frantically attempting to book a flight for Greece.

***##***

Gilbert sighed and plopped down at a table in a random café, chosen for the simple facts that it was on his way and had decent lighting, and removed the satchel he'd been carrying on his shoulder.

One of the major downsides of being a travel writer was that it was a pain to receive mail. And even more of a pain to go through it, since his editor expected him to write some kind of reply to each and every piece of fan mail, even if it was just a post-card with 'Thanks' scribbled on it.

Absently, he ordered a black coffee and began to go through the mountain of envelopes before him.

Upon reaching a rather decorative envelope, he opened it and read it's contents. Then he read it again. Then he stood up, dug in his pocket, left a few euros on the table next to the half-drunk coffee, and ran off to find his editor and get her to let him plan a different trip.

***##***

The letter written in English and with a postage stamp from Greece was the one to catch his eye. It stood out easily among the rest of the mail, with it's careful script and expensive paper.

Opening it, Kiku idly wondered why it was decorated so differently from the letters he typically got with Greek postage stamps. When he got his answer, he had to pause for a moment, then read it again, just to make sure.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It would take a few hours to arrange things, and flights from Japan to practically anywhere where fairly long. He'd have to begin immediately.

***##***

_Bouna fortuna - _**Italian** - 'Good luck'

Really short introduction, and I apologize. The other chapters will be longer, hopefully.


	2. Chapter One

_Oh my._

_I did not expect that many alerts._

_Hello there! Um, if you wouldn't mind... You really don't have to, but I was looking at the story stats, and there are quite a lot of different countries. And now I'm curious. So. If you would be so kind as to drop a short review, and tell me where your from...? You don't have to, but it would be nice. (Just country is fine. I don't want to seem stalkerish. O_O)_

_(And um, if anyone speaks more than one language... please correct my usage. Because chances are it's got something wrong with it...)_

_Regarding Alfred and Yong Soo: I had some trouble picking who Ally and Lisa would become. These two were chosen for being similar to Feli in... enthusiasm. (Plus the Ally-Al thing. I'll admit it.) Yes. So we now have the Happy Hyper Idiots Trio as the younger generation. _

_I apologize for any OOCness, I haven't written a lot of these characters before!_

_Oh, yeah, and 'Stavros' is from the movie version of Mamma Mia. He had like a three second part and only really got to say his name. So I figured it'd be fun to write a bit of it from his POV. Mrs. Karas is just a last name I found on the web by googling 'greek surnames.' ^^;_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. D8**

**This chapter's recommended song(s): 'Honey, Honey' (first bit) - ABBA**

***##***

The young man waiting at the dock did not appear Greek, like the majority of the others who were around. He was certainly Mediterranean, but his hair was a much lighter auburn, neat and curling only slightly at the ends (with the exception of one fly-away strand). He broke into a grin as passengers flooded out, revealing the two he'd been waiting for.

"AL~! YONG SOO~!" He stood on tip-toe, waving and laughing as the two ran over and tackled him into a hug.

"Feli! How're ya doin'?"

"I can't believe you're getting married, da ze~!"

Eventually the giggling and hugging faded to a more reasonable level, and Feliciano Vargas was able to drag his two best friends in the whole world (and really, it was the whole world. They lived very far apart.) away from the busy port and off to a more private part of the island to talk.

"Ve, I can't believe it either~ I'm so excited! Luddy and I are getting married tomorrow! Oh, and we're having pasta for dinner!"

The other two shared a grin at their friend's obvious love for pasta, before Alfred suddenly frowned.

"Wait, I think I'm turned around. Aren't we supposed to be going UPhill?"

"That's right, the hotel is that way, right?" Yong Soo chimed in after glancing around the beach they were walking on.

Feliciano simply hummed in answer, before adding "Yes, it's up there. But I had something I wanted to tell you, ve~"

"Something you..."

"... wanted to tell us...?"

"Yes! See, I found _Mamma's_ diary! From the year she was pregnant with me!" A rather battered-looking pink notebook was produced from seemingly nowhere.

"What? No way!"

"That''s great! What was in it?"

"Well, um..." Suddenly he seemed to loose steam and look slightly guilty. "You know how I wasn't sure who _mio padre _was? Well... I found out. And I invited him to the wedding."

_Dear Diary-_

_Last night was amazing! I was with Roderich after the show, eating dinner. He drew out a beautiful plan for a hotel, even if he insists it was just an idle doodle. Don't tell him, but I kept the napkin he drew it on. I like it. We were talking about where we'd build it if we could, and decided to go out to the little island. We walked along the beach, talking and laughing, and we . . . _

"... 'Dot dot dot'?" Alfred questioned, looking almost morbidly curious. Yong Soo smacked him over the head.

"You know, _'dot dot dot.' _" Seeing the blank look, he rolled his eyes. "It's what they did in the old days."

"You mean... Oh. OH."

Leaving Alfred to his new discovery, the Korean turned turned back to Feliciano, "So, this Roderich is your dad, da ze?"

"Er... I don't know?"

"You don't know? Whaddya mean 'you don't know'? How can you NOT know?" The only blonde in their trio looked slightly outraged at this. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"Uh, well, you see..."

_Dear Diary-_

_I can't believe it! After all our time together (... Okay. Two months. But still.), HE LEFT ME! His parents had stuck him with an arraigned marriage! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYY? _

_I don't know what to do. All I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry, but then Arthur and Mattie would worry..._

_Dear Diary-_

_I'm still really torn up about Roderich. But I met someone tonight who makes it easier. Gilbert's so funny - as well as quite attractive - and I was having such a nice time with him that I took him to the little island and . . . _

"No! Really?"

"I can't believe Elizabeta would-"

"So... Gilbert?"

"I don't knooooooow... it get's worse, listen!"

_Dear Diary-_

_I met someone yesterday. A foreign-exchange student from Japan. Kiku's really nice, and he answers all my dumb questions without seeming irritated. We discovered we like the same kinds of... books... and I told him I'd show him the little island. One thing led to another and . . . _

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"FELI!"

"Wait, so you don't know which one it is?"

A shake of the head.

"And you invited your dad."

A nod.

"So... which one did you invite?"

There was a long and awkward silence, that was finally broken by another

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Feli, you didn't!"

"Ve~ I sorta did."

"Ahhh... so how are you gonna know which one is your dad?"

"I'll know when I see him! I'm sure!"

Linking arms, the three wandered off to the hotel, already back to chattering about the upcoming wedding, thoughts of diaries forgotten.

***##***

The two English-speakers obviously knew each other. He could tell from their tone that the were bickering, but in a good way, like brothers fought. Teasing, jabbing, but never really meaning it.

They were both blonde, the shorter with _the_ biggest eyebrows he'd ever seen. That one seemed more high-strung, frowning as they argued. Not like the other, with longer, slightly darker hair and glasses, who had a small smile even as the one with the eyebrows kicked him in the shins.

The one with the glasses actually burst out laughing as his companion was badly startled by a rather ugly-looking fish that Mrs. Karas had with her in a basket. From this angle, he looked vaguely familiar.

Glancing over at his wife gave him the answer, as she passed him a thick paper-back, relatively new, but already slightly ratty with wear and sauces.

_'Hey, Mattie, he has your book.'_

His English was very bad - he only remembered a little, but he managed to catch 'book.' Smiling, he offered the Greek translation to the one with glasses.

"Stavros."

The foreigner smiled back and repeated his name, making sure he had it right, before scribbling on the front cover.

It was nice when languages was not really much of a barrier, Stavros reflected as he accepted the book with a brief thanks and waited for the ferry to reach the island.

***##***

The very person the trio of enthusiastic friends had been talking about earlier was currently standing in the same spot Feliciano had been standing in earlier, waiting for her two best friends in the whole world to show up.

The main difference, of course, was that Elizabeta had the foresight to bring down their battered old four-wheel-drive, and thus would not have to walk back uphill to the hotel, carrying her companion's luggage.

Finally, she spotted Matthew teasing Arthur about his 'age' as he helped the other man off the ferry. Snorting at their familiar bickering - the Canadian was only a year younger than them, for goodness' sake! - she ran toward them, making a flying leap for Matthew. Who did catch her, albeit rather un-gracefully, but nearly dropped her. Trying to keep both of them upright resulted in him tripping over Arthur, and all three of them went crashing down in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

Having somehow managed to come out of the fall on top of the two men, Elizabeta propped herself up on her elbows and grinned down at them. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yes, yes... Elizabeta, would you kindly get off before you crush my chest with your amazingly sharp elbow?" The Brit was frowning, but there was a touch of amusement in his green eyes, revealing that he was - at very least - pleased to see her again.

Smile still glued to her face, she rolled over Matthew and to her feet, offering them each a hand once she was standing.

They were accepted, and she yanked them into a proper hug (no falling this time). "I was beginning to worry. Last boat of the day, you two were cutting it pretty close there."

"Eh, we didn't have it so bad. There were some people running up as we cast off."

"_And_ it's a Friday. They'll have to wait until Monday for a boat, poor chaps."

"Ah, well, let's go. We're attracting stares." She swept up one of the bags and led the way to her car, ignoring Matthew's protests that he could carry his own luggage. "C'mon, you need to greet the lovely bride. And meet the groom."

***##***

Roderich sighed, glaring at the retreating boat. Ferry. Whatever.

He'd had a horrible day. His flight had been delayed two hours to fix a 'problem' that had turned out to be caused by not flipping a switch that was supposed to be flipped. The airline food had been airline food, and therefore not actually food. It had taken him nearly half an hour on the flight with a guidebook to learn how to ask a taxi driver to take him to the correct dock, only to get stuck in traffic.

And now he'd missed the boat. The last one of the day.

_Ausgezeichnet._

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know if there's another way out to the island?"

Turning, he saw an Asian man (Japanese, perhaps?) with a slight frown - probably due to missing the ferry - with a basic black suitcase and a rather familiar ivory envelope.

"Not unless you have a private boat, or something's changed in the last twenty years. Sorry."

"Ah."

There was a short pause, and then the Austrian simply had to ask. "Are you here for the bride or groom?"

"The bride. And you?"

"Same. Funny thing, though, I've never met him."

"Nor have I. Odd."

"HEY! YOU TWO! UN-AWESOMELY STRANDED PEOPLE!"

They turned to see a fair-haired (almost white, really) man yelling at them from a mid-sized boat.

"Need a ride to the island? I heard you talking, and I'm actually here for the bride as well. Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Beilschmidt? Do you perhaps write?"

"Yep! I write travel books."

"Ah, I have read a few. They are very nice on long trips."

"Really? Awesome. So, you two coming or not?"

"I... suppose. I am Honda Kiku, though you would say it as Kiku Honda. Thank you very much for your kindness."

"... It can't be any worse than the rest of my day, I suppose. I'm Roderich Edelstien. Nice to meet you."

***##***

_Mamma - Informal 'mother' (Basically what it sounds like _) [Italian]_

_Mio Padre - 'my father' [Italian]_

_Ausgezeichnet - 'Outstanding' [German]_

_(Italian courtesy my memory, German courtesy my grandmother)_

_I totally made up Elizabeta's diary entries - I'm too lazy to go find the exact quotes from the movie or whatever. I feel like they were really short, but meh._

_See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter Two

TEN-THOUSAND-MILLION-BAJILLION APOLOGIES FOR THE ABSURDLY LATE CHAPTER. I seem to have slightly miscalculated the amount of school work I was going to have this year (I'm in a math/science magnet program/school-thingy. It's complicated, I have classes in three different high schools and my schedule looks like a dog ate it, spit it out, and then they glued the pieces together just wherever. But the gist of it is that I have a lot of homework.)

Just clearing something up before it gets confusing for those who haven't seen the

original – this takes place in the 90s. ^^;

Feliks' speech pattern is hard to write. And my accents fail, badly.

Also: Ludwig. OH MY GOODNESS, I CANNOT WRITE LUDWIG. DD8

He's the other reason this stupid chapter has taken so long - his speech pattern especially keeps tripping me up. If anyone has any suggestions for him... Yeah, I'd really appreciate that.

By the way… my timeline here is decently messed up compared to the movie. Forgive me, it'll make sense eventually.

**Disclaimer: Not unless you're willing to buy it for me for my birthday on Sunday. 8D**

This chapter's recommended song(s): Mamma Mia (ABBA)

***##***

"Oh, hey, Elizabeta! You're, like, back!" A blonde, dressed in the hotel's fairly simple

uniform – white shirt, black skirt, other simple accessories as desired – came running up

to the three friends as they got out of the beat-up blue car, their shoulder-length hair

fluttering in the slight breeze. "You've got to come to the kitchen, Ivan and Francis are

like, totally about to blow something up!"

The brunette woman sighed. Of course they were. "Can't Toris deal with it?" Which, of

course, really meant 'Can't I have just one day of peace?'

"Liet like, totally already tried. And failed epically. C'mon, please? Or just, like, don't let

Francis anywhere near Yao. That's totally what started it. Again." Blonde hair was flipped over a shoulder, and then suddenly the other two were noticed. "Whoa, like, who're they?"

"Ah, right. Feliks, meet my best friends, Arthur Kirkland-" The man in question nodded

politely, "-and Matthew Williams." The Canadian offered a shy wave, "We had a band

together back in the 70s."

"Really? That's totally cool! You should, like, hang out with them for a while, I'll, like,

go find Yao and get him to fix it." Point apparently made, the blonde scurried back inside

with a swish of hair and skirts.

There was a long moment of silence, followed by,

"… Wait a sec, eh, was that a guy?"

"Yeah, I know, right? Actually, I'm the only girl on staff. Feliks is just… Feliks."

"I'm not sure you quite count as staff, Elizabeta. You own the place."

"… True. And it's falling apart around me… Ah, well, here's to hoping Yao or Toris will

become magical and fix things between Ivan and Francis. But let's not worry about that

now. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone after I've got you settled."

A loud crash sounded from the other end of the hotel as Elizabeta started walking toward the front door.

"… On second thought, we'll stay in for a while, then we can wander, and I'll introduce

you to everyone as we go. Not all at once."

"Sounds like a plan to me..."

"Hmmm... oh, yeah, Mattie! Have you found your _someone_ yet?"

"Nah. I don't really intend to either. I'm an author. A lone wolf. But really - Arthur, any particular reason marriage number three crashed?"

"That was _not my fault_, wanker. _She _was the one who..."

The three carried on their light-hearted conversation, poking fun at each other, laughing off their problems, and generally behaving like high-schoolers.

It was more fun when you never grew up.

***##***

"Feli, you're a genius."

"These are perfect, da ze!"

Feliciano grinned and finished messing with Yong Soo's tie. Since in a traditional

wedding the two would have been bridesmaids, he'd chosen more elegant than 'manly'

suits for the two, pale grey with robin's egg blue shirts. A (fake) blue daisy was stuck

behind Alfred's right ear and Yong Soo's left. "I'm just glad they fit okay!"

A knock came from the door, which opened at Feli's call of 'Come in, Luddy~', revealing tall blonde man.

"Hallo, Alfred and Yong Soo." He nodded politely at them, then blushed slightly as Feliciano stood on tiptoe to kiss him on each cheek in greeting. "I vill be out of your hair in a moment, I only need to grab some dings for tonight.

"Oooh, right, your bachelor party!" Alfred was immediately distracted from the clothing by the opportunity to tease Feliciano's fiancé.

"Last night of freedom, man!"

Glancing at the smaller man in his arms, Ludwig chose his next words wisely. "Some mighd see it dat way, bud for me, it's simply de last night before de greatest adventure of my life."

"Awww... that's sweet."

Ludwig blushed slightly, gently kissing Feli on the temple. "I haf to go, bud Eliza said to tell you dat your aunts are here."

"Ah, thank you Luddy! We should go say hi! Oh, but you should come and meet them..."

"I am sure I vill meet dem soon enough."

***##***

"Aunty Arthur~!" Arthur had time for half a moment of regret at allowing Elizabeta's 'revenge' of sorts to continue this long before he found himself with an armful of cheerful brunet.

Damn her for teaching her child to call him by a feminine title. It was so... degrading.

But Feliciano had a sort of magic in his innocence. Anything and everything could and would be forgiven. Always.

So he managed to squeak out a greeting even with his air supply cut off by the enthusiastic hug.

"I don't suppose you remember me..."

And then there was Matthew, often the one noticed last among the three of them. But that did not make him any less important, the self proclaimed 'lone wolf' was the one that held them together. He was the one who patched up arguments, he was the shoulder to cry on while the last of them went on some sort of killing spree (though when Matthew himself was in need of comfort, it was often a fifty-fifty split who would go on the killing spree and who would remain to help), he was the one who had - when Elizabeta first suggested the band, 20-some years ago - pulled together the resources needed for such a project and dealt with nearly all the actual responsibility.

"Aunty Mattie~ Ve, how could I forget~?" And with that, he could breath again and it was Matthew being smothered.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow! It wasn't that long ago I was teaching you how to cook..."

"Nah, you're just getting old." Elizabeta slung an arm over Matthew's shoulder and continued her teasing. "Better watch out, or you'll be the only one without kids~"

"Alfred does not bloody count, I'm only his step-father. Less than that, now, actually."

"I still have no idea how you managed to find and marry the poor boy's mother without any of us realizing the connection. Honestly."

Leaving the 'old people' to talk, Feliciano excused himself and went to go help out Feliks in the front desk. It was more interesting, anyway.

***##***

"So, like, may I help you?"

"Ah, we are here for the wedding...?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Totally. Just let me find that list..." The peculiar blonde behind the reception desk turned to go rummage through drawers that apparently had no particular sense of organization.

"Ve, don't worry about it, Feliks, I'll help~!"

"Feli! Perfect! I totally lost the list and Liet's gonna like, kill me or something cuz this is like the fourth time, so if you could just help these three while I look for it, that'd be great."

"Sure! Do you guys have reservations?"

"Er... no." The tall brunet spoke up. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we got the invitations quite recently and didn't have much planning time."

"Oh, that's fine! Some of the invitations got sent out let, ve, so I just need your names and I can find a room! Oh, but you might have to share..."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'm Roderich Edelstein."

"I am Kiku Honda. I apologize for any unnecessary inconvenience this may have caused you."

"Hey, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Feliciano could only stare blankly at the three of them, eyes flickering from violet framed in dark glasses to deep, kind brown to a startling red and back again.

"I-I'm sorry, please hold on a moment... I have to go get your room keys..." And with that, he fled, partly to go find the room keys but mostly to find his friends. Oh boy were they in trouble now..."

As the three stood slightly baffled in the aesthetically pleasing reception area of the hotel among the oil paintings of the ocean, someone else walked in through the other door.

"Oh my god... what the _hell _are you doing here?"

***##***

Cliffhanger because I am apparently a total butt-head. Sorry.

Sorry further still to the fact that if I can't crank out another chapter - when I have a major science project due next week - before November, you're probably not going to hear from me until early to mid-December.

It's that time of year again, the time that makes readers incredibly sad and writers incredibly stressed. National Novel Writing Month is about to begin.

(... that said, if I lose track of my plot halfway through, I'll probably come back to this. _)


End file.
